Relaxing at its Fullest
by schubskie
Summary: Wally tries to teach Dick how to relax; but what will happen when Bruce Wayne is the subject of said actions? Hint of Birdflash! Started sometime in 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic (first DC one) ever written...which I never finished.**

* * *

"Dude, why do you wear those glasses all the time?" said Wally. He and Dick were at the Gotham city park on a Saturday in April. Both were sitting under the cool shade of an oak tree watching people stroll by.

Dick grew a little defensive, "Hey they help keep my secret identity…well, a secret. You're wearing some too," he pointed out.

"Pfft, well yeah," Wally brushed off the comment. "They're not for me though. They're for the ladies." Just then, a blonde with a mini skirt and cami walked by. "How you doin'," Wally flashed the girl a smile and a nod.

The girl giggled and whispered something to her friend she was walking with as they continued to go by. Dick made a gagging noise. Wally looked back at him with a small frown. "But still. We're having a mini vacation, remember? That means you're supposed to _relax_."

"I don't see why we couldn't have relaxed with Superboy and Kaldur though. Or the rest of the team," Dick said.

"Dude, you know Superboy is completely against anything even remotely fun. Besides, when was the last time it's just been the two of us?" Wally put an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Well…okay," Dick admitted, finally deciding to stop protesting to Wally's idea. "What should we do first?" He turned to him.

Wally contemplated this. "Well…we could always grab a hot dog. Or watch girls. But since you're not into girl watching…maybe you should watch birds and I'll watch the ladies," he gave his friend a sly smirk.

Dick smirked too, "Only if you think I'll find Black Canary."

"Dude!" Wally protested.

Dick put his hands up. "I know, I know. No League talk, I got it."

"No, I meant that I'd get to find Black Canary first," Wally jutted a thumb back to his own chest, "She IS a lady, after all." He then dashed off.

Dick laughed and ran off after his friend.

* * *

Later that day, Dick and Wally were actually eating hot dogs on a park bench in the afternoon sun. Even more people were milling around, so much that the park was actually getting a little crowded. "We should go," Dick suddenly decided, putting his hot dog aside and standing up. "It's been hours and Bruce is going to kick my butt if I'm not back soon."

Wally shoved the rest of his hot dog in his mouth. "Relax, we've got all afternoon, Robby," he said through a full mouth, stretching out on the bench with his arms crossed behind his head.

Dick looked back. "I am relaxed. I've been relaxed all day! I ran around the park five times with you…"

"THAT was nothing," Wally said from his relaxed position.

"...We got snow cones and pretzels then entered that eating contest…" Dick continued.

"Which I won," Wally boasted.

"…AND we even pulled that prank on that old lady," Dick finished.

Wally glanced at Dick with a mischievous look on his face. "You have to admit even YOU had fun with that one."

Dick rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Wally stood up. "Alright, alright. We'll go back soon, but not yet okay? Jeese, you've been acting like the old bat all day."

"I don't act like Bruce!" Dick shot back, only proving Wally's point.

"What you need is to do something that you want to do," Wally said, sitting up on the bench. "That's the only way you'll ever get to relaxing. So what do you want to do?"

Dick thought about this. What did he want to do? Well, Wally had been right about one thing-pulling that prank HAD been fun. So he guessed he wanted to do another one of those. But how? And on who?

"I got it," Dick said, grinning. "I'll prove to you I'm not like Bruce. So let's pull a prank on _him._"

Wally stood up, surprised. "Whoa, that's like…dangerous dude," he said to a glowing Dick. Wally quickly warmed up to the idea though. "But I like it." Dick grinned and the two did a high fiving handshake.

"Let's go," Dick turned, already leading the way.

Wally began to follow after his friend when something caught his eye. He jogged back over to the bench and picked up Dick's half-eaten hot dog and took a bite. "Dude, wait up!" He called, jogging after him.

* * *

It was sundown when the two boys made their way to the Wayne Mansion. They could have gotten there a lot faster, granted, but in order for Dick's plan to work they had to take the long way around to the back. Wally stood with his hands on his hips as Dick pulled a vent out from the side of the building. "Dude, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever seen," said Wally.

"Is _this_ also the cheesiest thing you've ever seen," Dick stepped out the way so that Wally could see inside. He gaped.

Inside, was a lining of crystal glass and a padded floor. Although the space was still just small enough to crawl through, it was decked out with all kinds of gadgets and compartments.

Wally whistled. "How'd you come up with all this stuff dude?"

"Well there's got to be some stuff that Batman can't know about," Dick grinned. "Come on, let's go," he led the way inside.

Wally ducked as well and crawled after him.

The two crawled on in silence until there came to be a fork in the vent. "I hacked the motion sensors," Dick whispered back to Wally. "So all we've got to do is get into the kitchen, grab the can, and get out." He paused. "Got your phone?"

Wally held it up faster than Dick could blink. "'Course I do. Thanks to Uncle Barry's worry over a bad guy tracing me, no one can find out where I'm calling from now."

Dick giggled. "Right. Worriment. Nothing to do with over protectiveness..."

"It's not his fault he's protective!" Wally half-whined, half-snapped back at Dick.

"Shh! Keep it down. He might hear us," Dick looked down through a slit along his technological wall to see a very precise Alfred cutting up celery bits below in the kitchen. Dick looked back at his friend who was now more interested in the prank again, than Dick's earlier comment. "Start the call."

Dick looked back at Alfred and two seconds later, the home phone rang. "I hope that's Master Dick. I'm starting to worry about when he'll come home," Alfred said, wiping off his hands on a towel before walking out of the kitchen.

Dick felt bad. He knew he wasn't pulling a prank on Alfred per say… well, not the main prank. He just needed a can of whipped cream from the kitchen, and he needed to get it without Al knowing. Brushing aside these feelings, he ignored Wally's obnoxious banter behind him as his friend distracted Alfred, and opened a panel underneath himself. Then Dick dropped down to the floor and rolled.

Casting a short glance around, he made a mad dash for the fridge and opened it wide.

The enormous fridge, as always, was packed with all sorts of nutritious but also tasteful foods. Dick scanned the shelves for the whipped cream but couldn't find it.

"I don't know if my refrigerator is running," Alfred's voice said from the other room. It was getting closer to the kitchen. "I will go check."

Dick face palmed, a little annoyed that Wally had chosen THAT joke to stall Alfred. He turned to go hide when he saw the silver and red can. He took it, and then rolled behind the counter.

Just then, Alfred entered. He opened up the fridge. "Yes, it is still running. Hello? Hello?" Dick realized that Wally must've hung up. "Hm, must have been a wrong number," Alfred went back to his chopping.

On the other side of the counter, Dick looked up. He could see the hole he dropped down from, plain as day. Wally's face was there, looking back at him. Dick saw him rub the back of his head apologetically and shrug. Frowning, Dick peeked over the top of the counter back at Alfred.

Alfred was now chopping carrots too, just as diligently. Dick looked around and spotted his utility belt on the kitchen table. He made a move for it-snatching it right off the tabletop, then went back to the floor. He peeked over at Alfred. Nothing had seemed to change.

He then took a batarang out of his belt and, with aimed precision, threw it toward a pot at the other side of the very large kitchen. The Clang! Of the noise immediately stopped Alfred. "What was that," he turned. Dick used this distraction to scramble up the counter and made a jump for the hole. Wally pulled him up just in time, since Alfred turned around a second too late. He went back to his chopping.

"Dude! Did you get it?" Wally whispered, still a little nervous and excited.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Dick spat, his face holding a fixed frown as he unclipped his utility belt. "Why did you have to go and use the 'your refrigerator is running' thing?"

"Oh so now you're blaming me for your screw up? YOU said it would take no time and be totally 'asterous'," Wally frowned back.

"Gah, we don't have time for this," Dick peeked back through the slats at Alfred. "Al might be gullible but he isn't stupid. He's going to figure out that it was me. We don't have much time now."

Wally relaxed back into his old self. "Nope, no turning back. Phase two?" He held out his hand.

Dick smirked back at him. "Phase two," and the two high-fived.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so walk me through this again," said Wally, analyzing a can of spray paint.

"Alright, so I've already genetically altered the can," Dick said from behind a computer. They were in a bigger air vent now, big enough for both of them to sit in comfortably and not have to duck down in.

"This can, you mean," Wally still squinted at it.

"Right. The can of paint. So whatever we spray it on, it'll turn invisible."

"Unless you touch it," Wally looked at the chemical labeling on the back.

"But by then it'll be too late," Dick gave a smug grin.

Wally laughed. "Dude, THIS is fool proof. Okay, so how are we getting into Batman's office?"

"That's where you come in," Dick looked up and over the computer at him. "He's got the place bugged, it'll be impossible for me to go through. But if I can manage to hack into the system for twelve seconds, do you think you can spray the cape and come back here in time?"

Wally grinned. "Do I _think_? I _know _I can, dude. Just point me in the right direction."

Dick smirked back, putting his computer aside. He motioned. "It's this way."

Dick led Wally through a sub channel air vent which grew increasingly narrower and narrower. "He doesn't take too kindly to intruders," Dick said back to Wally.

"No kidding," Wally said, squeezing through.

"I meant illness inducing microorganisms," Dick said.

Wally gave Dick an 'are-you-kidding-me look'. "Hold up, so this guy eats danger for fun, and he's_ afraid _of getting _sick_?"

Dick looked back again. "He's not afraid; he just hates missing work. And Batman doesn't take fighting crime as 'fun'."

Wally shook his head, "No wonder you don't know how to have fun, dude."

Dick tensed a little, wanting to prove now more than ever that he could relax and have just as much fun as his friend. "Shut up!" he whispered, "We're here."

The two looked down through the panel below them. It was all clear glass-if there were someone that wanted to break into his office, Batman would be able to see them if they were over his head. Luckily, he wasn't there, but at the Wayne Enterprises building in the city.

"I know it looks safe, but trust me; there's a lot of security down there," Dick said beside his friend. "Got the cans?"

Wally held them out, one in either hand. "Ready when you are."

Dick took a deep breath in, not believing what he was about to do. Batman would totally murder him. But he just had to do it. He pulled out his laptop, opening it up. "On your mark," he said, typing.

Wally tensed, looking back at his friend. He gave him a thumbs up sign.

Dick returned the gesture. "Go," he pressed the 'enter' button.

In a flash, Wally was gone. Dick found it hard to believe he had already lifted the panel and slipped out.

On the ground, Wally found that the office looked surprisingly the same. But he quickly remembered that all the securities were off, and he stopped wasting time and made a beeline for Batman's cape.

Dick was right; Wally found the cape in the dresser with ten seconds to spare. Working quickly, he sprayed first an even coat of whipped cream along the inside of it, then a thin layer of invisible spray paint. He watched as the whipped cream slowly disappeared.

"Hurry up! 2 seconds!" he heard a hushed whisper from behind and above him.

Cans in hand, he made a dash for the vent. Dick had it open for him already; he slipped inside. Dick closed it as his computer's buzzer sounded. For a second, the two boys just looked at each other. Then Dick laughed. "You did it! You sprayed Batman's cape!"

Wally punched his arm teasingly. "Pl-ease. Like I could do all this technological stuff that you do? We both did it dude."

Dick chuckled. He felt so relieved to pull this off. No, he felt free. He looked at his friend, who was still laughing. Is this what Wally feels all the time? If it was, he had to admit he was even a little jealous of him now.

"Dude," Wally said, calming down and wiping the corner of his eye free of a tear from laughing. "Do you think that stuff's still edible?" he chuckled.

Dick laughed. "You mean you want to eat _it_? Right off Batman's cape?"

"Heck yeah," Kid Flash grinned, looking down through the vent. "Speaking of which…" he looked up at Robin.

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta grab dinner," KF said quickly before leading the way back out.

Robin just chuckled and followed him.

* * *

Dick regretted his actions merely three short hours later; when it was dark outside.

He was in the living room, eating a blueberry Poptart as he flipped through television channels…when it happened.

"Who. Did. This."

Batman's heavy growl seemingly emanated from all corners of the room.

Dick turned, a little wide-eyed, in the direction he knew it had come from.

Batman stood in the doorway, covered with sticky white fluff which was in the process of melting and dripping down onto the floor. This mess trailed into the hallway. And if it had been anyone else, Dick would've laughed outright. But the teen had never seen his father so mad.

And so he sat, dumb and speechless.

"Need I repeat myself? Or should we have your hearing checked, Richard," he narrowed his eyes.

Dick winced as his full name bit his ears. "No sorry, that won't be necessary," he replied shakily, jumping up.

Dick took a moment to decide whether he should lie or tell the truth. But in that moment he saw something flash in the Bat's eyes.

_He already knew._

"I _never_ want to see you hanging out with Kid Flash again," The Caped Crusader decided.

Dick's blood went cold. "But Batman it was a joke! It was an honest joke, it was all my idea-"he began pouring out syllables.

"Never. Again." Batman cut him off with words that could kill.

Dick watched as he turned cape, leaving whipped cream spattering across the floor and windows.

Alfred, who was in the background of all this commotion with his celery-chopping knife, came forward with a towel.

"_Dick_ will pick that up Alfred." Batman's voice thundered from down the hall.

Alfred paused and obeyed, and Dick searched the elderly butler's eyes for _some_ kind of comfort.

But he only found the eyes of a servant who was obeying his master.

And Dick knew that master _wasn't_ himself.

* * *

Wally learned of the news just half an hour later; when Alfred had made the call to Barry Allen, who in turn told the news to Wally's parents.

"You WHAT?" Mary cried, very upset.

"Mom, it was a joke!" Wally threw his hands up in the air, almost hitting the light fixture in the kitchen.

"Wally, that was no joke. You endangered the efficiency of someone's line of work-"Rudy began.

"Come on Dad, 'endangered the efficiency'?" the redhead scoffed. "It's not like he_ couldn't _have done his job!"

"Would _you_ if _you_ had that stuff all over you?" Mary countered.

Wally made a grumpy face and crossed his arms, looking away. "I sure wouldn't have cried about it," he mumbled.

A brief pause of silence filled the room.

"I'll…take it from here," Barry offered his sister and her husband.

Mary offered a polite smile but rolled her eyes as she left the room. "Good luck. Try talking some sense into him."

Rudy just nodded to Bart as he passed by, but gave Wally a stern glance.

Wally chose to ignore both of them.

After the door had closed and more silence passed by, Bart began to speak.

"Wally…Kid…Sit down. Tell me why you did it," he offered.

"We were just messing around. It didn't mean anything," Wally retorted, though he didn't budge from his spot.

"Yeah but messing around with Bats wasn't your best idea..."

"It wasn't my idea."

Barry raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "Look, I think the best thing for you to do is go over there and apologize. Together. Maybe then you can hang out with Dick again-"

"I'm not going to _apologize_," Wally said, as if he were utterly shocked by the suggestion. "_He's the one_ who overreacted! It was funny. It took guts and skill to pull that kind of thing off. Rob hacked the entire place, and I bet I ran as fast as you-"

"Kid, there's no talking your way out of it." Bart insisted, motioning with his hands like Wally sometimes did. "Unless you admit you did something wrong, you can say so long to Dick and-"

Wally grew angrier now and cut _him _off. "He can't just _decide_ we can't be friends anymore!" He insisted.

"Bats took away his cell phone already. It's a done deal," Barry said. He sounded as if he were trying to plead with Wally now. "It isn't that hard Wally. All you have to do is apologize."

Wally clenched his teeth and looked back down at the floor. He didn't realize Batman had taken away Rob's cell. Even though Wally knew he had his phone number memorized by heart, he just hoped Rob had done the same.

The redhead looked back up at his uncle, his aggression momentarily giving way to a sadder emotion.

"Can't _you_ talk to him? You are on the Justice League. You can do that, right?" He asked.

Bart shook his head no. "Sorry kid. I'm not in charge of what Bats does with his family. That's his _business_."

Wally narrowed his eyes and the anger came back. "Yeah well, Rob is mine."

Bart gave Wally a look and right away the redhead realized his mistake. But he was so angry he didn't care as he stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Wally!" Bart called after him.

He heard the front door shut in reply.

"You're grounded!" Bart reminded uselessly. After a moment he sat back down. With a sigh he muttered,

"I feel like I'm running around in circles with this kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Wally walked, not ran, to Dick's house. He did so calmly and fluidly.

"Rob!" He called up softly to the back window of his friend's room. No response.

"Rob!" He called again, though louder.

Dick's silhouette and then his dimly lit figure appeared in the window as lights came on. His eyes widened. "Wally?" He asked incredulously, "Wally, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Is you-know-who around?" he asked with a frown.

Dick shook his head no. "He's in the cave; but Wally, the cameras will see you-"

"I've already disarmed them."

"You WHAT?" Dick cried before covering his mouth with his own hand.

"I disarmed them, Rob," Wally rolled his eyes. "The chemical imbalance in the magnetic compulsory units was easy." He shrugged with a smirk, "I just had to connect the blue wire with the green wire."

Dick laughed, though much softer. "Genius." Then he grew serious, "I don't know what we're going to do."

Wally grew a little more serious as well. "Me neither. Uncle Barry wants me to apologize but-"

"Who's there?" A very proper and self-righteous voice rang out as a splash of light colored the backyard.

_It was Alfred. _

"Run!" Dick hissed, hands clenching the windowsill as he leaned out in anxiety.

Wally looked around and dove into some nearby hedges before the butler could arrive at the doorstep.

Dick quickly shut the window. Alfred looked up right as the curtains fell back into place, hiding Dick's room.

He raised an eyebrow, and then walked back inside.

* * *

Wally stayed where he was for approximately 10 minutes until he realized Dick wasn't going to come back out. Springing lightly to his feet, he brushed the leaves off his clothes when suddenly, he noticed a very faint shadow in the grass beside his own.

His green eyes widened and he spun around.

"What…are you doing," Bruce Wayne's voice came out flat and even. Even without the cape and cowl he was just as frightening to Wally right then.

"Just, uh, you know…" Wally rubbed the back of his head trying to think of something. "Admiring the grass." he gestured, "You have a really great yard here-"

Bruce raised an eyebrow but Wally could tell that he was _not impressed_.

"Get inside," he said.

Wally's lips parted a little as if he were about to object, but seeing _the glare_ he nodded and decided to follow Robin's adoptive father into the Wayne Mansion.

* * *

Wally followed the billionaire down the dark hall. After a few more yards it opened up fully to the dimly lit yet expansive living room.

Seated on a black leather couch to the right was Barry Allen. On the loveseat adjacent to it sat Dick. Bruce took his seat on a lone black leather chair across the room. Alfred stood silently near the threshold.

The redhead swallowed as he felt all eyes on him, though he quickly remembered his anger and tightened again. He eased himself uncomfortably onto the loveseat next to his best friend.

"I was hoping you had run," Dick muttered out of the side of his mouth to the speedster. "You know…because you're _Kid_ _Flash_."

"Even_ I_ have an identity Rob," Wally whispered back, glancing anxiously around the room. "Besides, I was about to leave when-"

Bruce cleared his throat, and Wally looked to see him glaring coldly right back at him. "Move."

Wally opened his mouth a little in protest, and looked at Dick to see his friend wearing a frown. He looked across the room to Barry and Alfred.

But _both_ remained _quiet_.

Wally jammed his fists into his pockets and stood up. He walked a couple steps before flopping onto the direct opposite end of the couch his mentor was sitting on.

Bart watched him sit down though Wally refused eye contact.

"Bruce, this isn't fair," Dick protested once more as he looked back at his friend and then his adoptive father. "You're overreacting-"

"I'm _under_-reacting, if anything." Bruce's voice came chillingly. "What you two did was unforgivable."

"It was a _joke_! Look, you can even pull a prank on me, I wouldn't mind- " Dick pleaded.

"Dick, it wasn't_ just_ you."

Dick looked back at Wally, who had his hands in his pockets still as he sat slouched in the couch. Dick knew that feeling; he too just wanted to disappear.

He turned his attention back to Bruce Wayne."Yeah but you're both too proud to admit anything. And it wasn't really his fault-"

"It _was _his fault." Bruce corrected, "The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can get past this-"

Dick sprang to his feet. "No! The sooner _you _quit cutting me off and hating on my best friend, the sooner _we'll_ get past this."

The room was stunned to silence by this outbreak. Dick had never spoken that way before.

Feeling the heat of the moment as well as his own momentum, the teen continued. "The sooner _you _admit your mistake, the sooner_ you_ get over yourself, the sooner _YOU_ stop acting like a jerk…!"

Here he paused, as if the impact of his words were suddenly hit him.

But the room was at a literal standstill, with Wally and Barry holding the same wide-eyed looks and Alfred bearing something of the equivalent.

Only _Bruce_ didn't seem so surprised, though Dick could tell something was not quite right behind those eyes…

The teenager shook his head in frustration, "If you really want to know what we were trying to accomplish Bruce…if you really want to know what Wally was trying to teach me, it was how to _relax_. Obviously I was right in trying to find another mentor for that since you will _never _be able to teach me."

_He left the room._

Wally was so moved by the monologue that he momentarily forgot where he was.

He jumped up, "Rob!" He called haltingly after.

But suddenly he remembered where he was; and as angry as he had been, he still looked back as if to ask permission from the group gathered if he could go.

Bruce was already pinching the bridge of his nose and Alfred had disappeared from the room.

Bart was looking at Bruce, though he glanced at Wally and nodded.

Wally hesitated, and then nodded back and left the room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, grayember13, for reviewing and encouraging me to finish :) and thank you all who have subscribed and favorited.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The ebony cried into his bed sheets, ones that smelled like powdery, sterilized..._something_.

He broke his unsteady tears with a scowl; Dick hated when he got so upset that it seemed like the English language was almost foreign to him. He was adept and accurate with it all the time and suddenly-

"Rob?" A soft knock at the door brought him back to this space; this _crying_.

"I'm not going to talk Wally," he blubbered before squeezing his pillow a little harder.

"I don't want you to," the muffled voice answered, "_I'll_ do all the talking, okay?"

"Okay," Dick whispered. But he didn't think Wally heard him.

Not that it mattered; because evidently the speedster was bent on coming in no matter what.

Wally opened the door wider, before slipping in and closing it shut. When he turned though the ebony heard a _thwack!_ followed by the speedster's muttering of a swear under his breath.

"Are you alright?" The ebony choked out.

"Yeah, fine. If you weren't so darn good at math and stuff I wouldn't have run into..." the redhead paused, looking at the thing on the floor. He picked it up with two hands. "What is this?"

The ebony sniffled and picked his head up. A line creased his face as he gazed dolefully at the golden, two foot high pi symbol on a marble mounting. It hadn't broken at all.

"That's my Algebraic Olympiad Award."

"You mean there are _Olympics_ centered around _math_ now? What's the world coming to?"

The two just stayed where they were for a second, looking at each other.

Then, Wally cracked a grin. He was soon followed by Dick.

"Why can't you apologize like a normal person?" The ebony giggled. "Anyone else would have come in here, and given me a heartfelt talk-"

"Do you _want_ a heartfelt talk?" Wally asked; his grin still as wide as the Nile. "Because I'll give it to you."

He was creeping around the side of the bed, in a way that would scare the crap out of anyone; because it told said person he was just about to _pounce_.

"Don't you dare!" Dick scrambled backwards on the bed, laughing.

The next few minutes were comprised of the speedster chasing Dick around the room; of course, he wasn't using his powers and the room was quite large, so it took a longer time to catch the younger boy.

In the end, the two were laughing so hard they were gasping for breath.

Dick panted, looking down at Wally on the floor. "You're so_ lucky_," he put mildly. "Everything you do you get to be _you_."

"Yeah, well most people don't think "me" is all that great," the redhead looked backwards and up at the ebony.

Dick smirked, "Best pals remember? I'll always think your stupid ideas are brilliant."

"Gee, thanks Rob."

More laughter ensued, which was only broken by a momentary pause.

"Do you think Bruce will ever be able to relax like this?"

Dick had asked it, and so the freckle-faced boy looked up at him as he stood, "I think he just needs to hang out with a speedster for awhile longer."

Cocky as ever, he stood with a smile on his face and a hand offered outwards. He nodded back towards the door.

The ebony frowned slightly, not sure if he wanted to go back downstairs. He was still upset and angry..._wasn't he? _

His blue eyes looked back at Wally's green ones and he realized that no, he wasn't. _He was completely relaxed._

So Dick also smiled and took the redhead's open, honest hand.

"Me too."

* * *

**THE END. **

**If you would like more intense birdflash (or more friendships stories) check out my other fics! Most of my favorite authors and stories (including grayember13) also have some really awesome slash/friendship fics.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
